Time After Time
by Ellys-Chan
Summary: So, das hier ist komplett in deutsch lol soll ne Fortsetzung nach dem 10. Band sein, Teteiyus kehrt mit Zadei nach Makai zurück und wartet hoffnungsvoll auf Laures...


So, Hi! XD'

Das ist meine erste FF seit langem . Ich hatte wohl einfach ma Lust, was über Seimaden und speziell meinem Lieblingschara Teteiyus zu schreiben - Nur, wenn ich mir das hier noch mal so durchlese, merke ich, wie schlimm mein Schreibstil ist -.- Ich hab dieses erste Kapitel nachts in einem Affenzahn geschrieben, da kann's gar nicht gut geworden sein, und ich frag mich selbst, wieso ich's überhaupt hochstelle XD'

Na ja, was soll's? XD'

Es is die Fortsetzung nach dem 10. Band -

Zu Beginn wird es sich wohl mehr um das Pairing Laures x Teteiyus drehen, obwohl ich persönlich Zadei x Teteiyus vorziehe. Tja, kann sich ja alles noch ändern, gell?

Also, wer sich von meinem schrecklichen Schreibstil und meinem Smalltalk hier nicht abschrecken lässt, dem wünsch ich jetzt viel Spaß und Hals und Beinbruch XD'

Los geht's! . '

**Time After Time**

**Kapitel 1**

Rückkehr - Return

„Ich werde auf dich warten, selbst wenn es Jahrhunderte dauert!"

…

Sagte Teteiyus. Nur gab es da noch ein kleines Problem.

Der schöne Dämonenengel seufzte verdrießlich.

Hilfesuchend guckte er zu Gelm, der ihn abwartend ansah.

„Was ist, Teteiyus- Sama?"

„Na ja, ich werde zwar auf Zadei's Erwachen warten… aber nicht hier. Könntet… Könntet ihr mir vielleicht helfen, ihn nach Makai zu bringen? Ich meine… er kommt mir doch etwas schwer vor…"

Gelm setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf.

„Sicher, Teteiyus- Sama!"

Folglich transportierten Gelm und seine Soldaten den Dämonengeneral zurück ins Dämonenreich… Dorthin, wo er eigentlich hingehörte.

Laures' Schloss lag still und friedlich vor ihnen, ganz so wie es immer vor ihnen lag. Aber wie sollte ein Schloss schon anders vor ihnen liegen? Es war doch sowieso immer dasselbe mit diesen Schlössern…

Nur eins war anders. Diesmal fehlte der Hausherr.

Das Schloss war verlassen.

Teteiyus Augen nahmen einen Ausdruck von Traurigkeit an.

_/Laures- Sama… Wo seid Ihr? Werdet Ihr wieder zurückkommen, oder habt Ihr Euch endgültig dafür entschieden, bei dieser Menschenfrau, Hilda, zu leben/_

Auch wenn dem Dämonenengel mit den silbernen Haaren dieser Gedanke gar nicht gefiel, so musste er doch zugeben, dass dies wohl die wahrscheinlichste Aussicht war. Ja, wahrscheinlich würde Laures die Ewigkeit mit seiner Liebsten verbringen… Und was blieb ihm, Teteiyus? Das Schloss, das ohne den Dämonenfürsten einfach zu leer war? Laures' Soldaten, denen er zweifellos nicht ganz allein Befehle erteilen konnte? Oder Zadei, der eigentlich der Letzte wäre, mit dem er in diesem großen Schloss leben wollte?

Eigentlich blieb ihm alles, was Laures je besessen hatte, der Dämonenfürst hatte all jenes zurückgelassen, was er nun nicht länger brauchte. Auch ihn. Auch Teteiyus brauchte er nun nicht mehr. Das tat irgendwie ganz schön weh… Aber er hatte kein Recht mehr, sich in Laures' Leben einzumischen. Er hatte es schon einmal getan, und hatte damit ein größeres Unheil angerichtet, als er es sich damals hätte vorstellen können. Wenn das Laures' Weg war, dann sollte er ihn gehen, und wenn er ihn allein mit Hilda gehen wollte, dann ging er ihn eben allein mit Hilda, das musste Teteiyus akzeptieren, auch wenn es schmerzte.

Doch wie sollte sich der schöne Dämonenengel nun verhalten? Sein Leben verlor mit dem Verlust von Laures seine Bedeutung, er lebte nur, um Laures zu dienen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen… Und nun? Wie ging es jetzt weiter?

Er wollte nicht ohne Laures in dessen Schloss leben, das wäre doch zu grausam und trostlos. Aber blieb ihm denn eine andere Wahl?

Wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm auch zuwider, mit Zadei zusammen in diesem Schloss zu hausen, er hatte Angst vor den ständigen Gemütsumschwankungen des mächtigen Dämonengenerals, besonders, da er wusste, dass dieser sich in seiner Nähe nur schwer unter Kontrolle hatte. Ja, tatsächlich hoffte Teteiyus, dass er nicht so bald wieder erwachen würde…

Er befand sich in dem momentanen Zimmer Zadeis.

Doch sein Blick war nicht auf den immer noch im Bett liegenden und schlafenden Dämonengeneral gerichtet, sondern auf den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel Makais. Zadei schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren.

Dies war wohl eine Situation, die den Dämonengeneral traurig gestimmt hätte, wäre er wach gewesen. Aber das war er nicht. Und das war auch gut so. Eigentlich.

Teteiyus erhob sich seufzend aus dem großen Ohrensessel, den er vor ein paar Minuten dem Fenster zugedreht hatte, da ihm der friedlich schlafende Zadei ein doch zu langweiliges Anschauungsobjekt war. Der Himmel veränderte sich wenigstens, wurde dunkler, Wolken zogen am Firmament vorbei…

Wohingegen Zadei nur gleichmäßig atmete und sich ab und zu mal zur Seite drehte.

_/Toll. Etwas langweiligeres, als Zadei beim Schlafen zu zusehen, gibt es sicher nicht. Warum tue ich es dann eigentlich? Weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe? So tief bin ich also schon gesunken/_

Der Dämonenengel wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Seine müden Augen suchten den Horizont nach etwas ab, was er sicher nicht finden würde…

_/Was soll's? Es kann nichts schaden, zu hoffen./_

Es klopfte kaum hörbar an der Zimmertür. Das war Gelm. Er war sicher zurück, um Teteiyus Bericht zu erstatten über die Gesamtlage in Makai.

_/Nur wozu/_, fragte sich der Dämonenengel träge.

_/Über die Wetterlage? Tss, Zeitverschwendung! Wäre Makai in ernsten Schwierigkeiten, wäre Laures- Sama der Erste, der hier sein würde, um sie zu beseitigen./_

„Herein!", rief Teteiyus tonlos.

Die große, dunkelbraune Holztür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen, das sich wie ein schwaches Wimmern anhörte.

_/Verdammt, warum kann er die Tür nicht einfach heftig aufstoßen? Dieses Winseln ist unerträglich, so klagend, dass ich selbst am Liebsten sofort in das Gejammer miteinstimmen würde… Verdammt, wann bin ich so sentimental geworden/_

Eilig wischte sich der Dämonenengel die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Was gibt's Neues, Gel-"

……

Weiter kam er nicht.

Er hätte selbstverständlich weitergeredet, wenn wirklich Gelm vor ihm gestanden hätte.

Aber das war nicht Gelm, nein. Zunächst glaubte Teteiyus, er würde träumen, vielleicht hatte er ja Wahnvorstellungen, möglicherweise spielte seine Fantasie ihm einen Streich, hatte er sich diesen Moment doch so sehr, aus vollem Herzen herbeigewünscht. Eventuell war das nur eine Illusion, ein Wunschbild seiner Fantasie. Doch er hoffte so sehr, so inständig, dass dies hier keiner dieser grausamen Träume war, aus denen er jeden Moment wieder erwachen würde. Er flehte, dass sein geliebter Herr dort wirklich vor ihm stand, in den Türrahmen gelehnt, mit einem ganz feinen, undurchdringlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie Teteiyus es von ihm gewohnt war.

„Laures- Sama…"

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Er musste sich schon so zusammenreißen, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, die aus ihm herauswollten.

„Seid… Seid Ihr es wirklich?"

Die Gestalt vor ihm musterte ihn schon fast mit mitleidigem Blick. Es sah aber auch zu ergreifend aus, wie Teteiyus' gebrechlicher Körper zitterte und in seinen glasigen Augen, die sonst jeden anderen immer kühl und befremdet anblitzten, nun die Tränen glitzerten.

„Ja, ich bin es… Teteiyus."

Mit zaghaften Schritten ging der Dämonenengel auf seinen Herrn zu. Am Liebsten wäre er ihm jetzt wohl um den Hals gefallen, doch wenn Teteiyus in einem perfekt war, dann war es in der Selbstkontrolle. Er wusste, dass sein Fürst eine stürmische Umarmung seinerseits sicher nicht gutheißen würde. Sicher, er würde Teteiyus nicht gleich von sich wegschieben, doch er würde ihn mit einem leicht tadelnden Blick betrachten. Nein, das wollte er nicht, das wollte er wirklich nicht… Also blieb er nur kurz vor Laures stehen, blickte in die schönen Augen des Dämonenfürsten, um für einen Augenblick ganz und gar darin zu versinken. Das allein genügte ihm schon. In diese unergründlichen, tiefsinnigen Augen zu sehen. Nein, es war unmöglich zu erkennen, woran Laures dachte. Aber das machte nichts. Seine Gegenwart gab dem Dämonenengel Ruhe. Das genügte ihm, er verlangte nicht nach mehr.

…. Aber wieso spürte er dann, wie nasse und heiße Tränen sich unaufhaltsam ihren eigenen Weg über seine porzellanfarbenen Wangen bahnten? Das durfte er nicht, er konnte doch nicht vor seinem Herrn anfangen zu weinen!

Beschämt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um sein Gesicht im Schatten zu verstecken, auch wenn es schon zu spät dafür war.

_/Wie… peinlich…/_

Doch bevor er es sich versah, schlang sich ein Arm Laures' um den schmalen Rücken des Dämonenengels und drückte ihn sacht an seine Brust.

Teteiyus war wie vom Blitz getroffen, seine Augen waren geweitet.

Damit hätte er nun nicht gerechnet…! War das wirklich Laures!

Teteiyus Kopf sagte ihm, er solle sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Umarmung befreien, doch sein Körper war da irgendwie dagegen. Der hatte nämlich gegen die Nähe des Dämonenfürsten nicht das Geringste einzuwenden.

Der Dämonenengel schloss entspannt die müden Augen, seine Tränen verrannen in Laures' Kleidung.

_/Was tu ich hier nur/_

Das Herz in seiner Brust begann, schneller zu schlagen, warum auch immer. Beinahe hätte er sich selbst vergessen und auch noch fallen gelassen… Wäre ganz in den Armen seines Fürsten versunken…

_/So schön warm… So angenehm warm…/_

„Tetei… Warum weinst du denn?", murmelte Laures leise.

Der Dämonenengel wurde hellhörig.

Irgendwie… klang sein Fürst so unsagbar traurig. Allmählich fasste Teteiyus sich wieder und rückte ein Stück von Laures weg. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln flog über Teteiyus helle Lippen.

„Ich bin… froh darüber, dass Ihr nach Makai zurückgekommen seid.", antwortete er Laures schließlich.

Dieser hielt sein unergründliches Lächeln aufrecht. Da er allem Anschein nach nicht mehr dazu zu sagen hatte, fuhr Teteiyus gewissenhaft fort:

„Hier ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Sagt… Wo wart Ihr, Laures- Sama?"

Einer seiner langen Finger legte sich über Laures' schöne Lippen, er nickte dem im Bett liegenden Zadei vorsichtig zu.

Der Dämonenengel stutzte. Zadei schlief doch, und so schnell wachte der schon nicht auf.

„Teteiyus… Lass uns gehen.", flüsterte Laures ihm zu.

„Bevor dein „Verehrer" noch wach wird und mit hochrotem Kopf wütend über mich herfällt."

Ein Zwinkern von Seiten Laures', das für ihn, für Teteiyus bestimmt war…

Teteiyus wusste nicht, was er jetzt denken sollte, was er jetzt tun sollte…

„Laures- Sama…"

Doch der legte wieder einen Finger auf die Lippen und blickte den Dämonenengel abwartend an.

Wenn Teteiyus in dieses schöne, würdevolle Gesicht sah, konnte er einfach nicht anders… Wenn er Laures vor sich sah, würde er alles für ihn tun, das war ihm klar, und er bereute es nicht. Also nickte er nur ergeben und verließ das Zimmer an der Seite seines Fürsten.

Einen flüchtigen, fast zufälligen Blick warf er dem schlafenden Dämonengeneral jedoch noch zu, bevor er dessen Zimmertür hinter sich schloss…

Laures und Teteiyus saßen in dem großen, gemütlichen Zimmer des erhabenen Dämonenfürsten persönlich. Teteiyus hatte es nie gewagt, auch nur einen Fuß hier reinzusetzen ohne die Erlaubnis seines Herrn. Und jetzt saß er hier mir ihm, beide in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel, für die dieses Schloss scheinbar berühmt war, so kam es Teteiyus zumindest vor…

Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, Laures hatte kein Licht gemacht, nur eine zierliche, weiße Kerze, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand, der die beiden Dämonen voneinander trennte, spendete mit ihrer kleinen Flamme spärliches Licht.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber, das Feuer der Kerze warf ein schwaches Licht auf das Gesicht des Dämonenfürsten, was ihn irgendwie unheimlich aussehen ließ.

Teteiyus war nervös und leicht angespannt, sein Herr sah nachdenklich aus, als wolle er ihm etwas erklären, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte dafür, und immer wieder fragte Teteiyus sich, was der Grund dafür war, dass Laures sich so dermaßen verstört zeigte. Warum saßen sie hier im Dunkeln? Sein Fürst scheute es sonst eigentlich nicht, die Lichtschalter zu benutzen, wenn sie nötig waren…

„Laures- Sama… Weiß Gelm schon von Eurer Rückkehr?"

Eigentlich wollte der Dämonenengel fragen, wie lange Laures vorhatte, in Makai zu bleiben, und ob etwas passiert wäre… Aber das wagte er dann doch nicht. Zu traurig sah sein Herr aus, da konnte er so etwas nicht fragen… noch nicht…

Da, wieder dieses schwache Lächeln, das über Laures' Lippen flog!

_/Laures- Sama… Was ist nur mit Euch los? Ich kann Eure Ausstrahlung nicht mehr so stark spüren, wie früher…/_, dachte Teteiyus besorgt.

„Ja, sicher… Er und ganz Makai weiß bereits, dass ich zurück bin."

„Ach so…?"

Mehr fiel Teteiyus nicht ein, was sollte er sagen? Irgendwie bedrückte ihn diese Situation zutiefst…

Laures aufmerksame Augen musterten seinen Berater eingehend, fast so, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren…

Als hätten sich für ihn unendlich viele Dinge verändert.

„Du siehst gut aus, Tetei. Dein Flügel… ist er wieder in Ordnung?"

Der Dämonenengel nickte kaum merklich.

„Ja… Das habe ich Euch zu verdanken, Laures- Sama…"

Ein mildes Lächeln, das wohl seine Zufriedenheit ausdrücken sollte, legte sich auf die Lippen des Dämonenfürsten.

„Das ist gut…"

Wieso überkam Teteiyus plötzlich so eine unendliche Traurigkeit? Ob Laures sie ausstrahlte? Füllte Laures diesen Raum mit solchem Kummer?

„Laures- Sama… Entschuldigt, wenn ich anmaßend bin, aber… ich hatte schon befürchtet, Euch nie wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte gedacht, Ihr führt mit Hilda- Sama ein Leben unter den Menschen… für immer. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich nicht darüber freue, Euch wieder zu sehen. Das wäre gelogen. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich weiß eins, ich hätte mir Euer Glück von ganzem Herzen gewünscht. Wenn es denn so sein sollte, dann eben mit dieser Menschenfrau… Da Ihr sie ja scheinbar von ganzem Herzen liebt. Verzeiht, aber ich bin verwirrt… Ich meine, Ihr liebt sie doch? Warum seid Ihr zurückgekommen? Habt Ihr sie allein zurück gelassen?"

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Laures' Gesicht. Das Lächeln, hinter dem er noch versucht hatte, seine Trauer zu verstecken. Es ging nicht mehr, er war nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, es länger aufrecht zu erhalten.

Teteiyus Hände begannen zu zittern. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören, er wollte nicht den Grund hören, der Laures in diesen Gemütszustand versetzt hatte. Wenn sein Herr, der sonst immer so mächtig und standfest war, schon so niedergeschmettert war… dann musste etwas Schlimmes passiert sein.

Aus der stillen Trübseligkeit, die drückend schwer in diesem Raum lag, ertönte die feste Stimme des Dämonenfürsten, der Schmerz darin war kaum zu überhören:

„Hilda… ist tot."

Stille.

Drückende, schwere Stille.

Teteiyus' Hals schnürte sich zu, er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

_/Hilda- Sama… tot? Aber das… kann doch gar nicht…/_

Hatte Laures nicht alles riskiert, um sie zu schützen? Hatte sie nach dem Kampf gegen Zadei nicht noch gelebt? Laures wollte doch mit ihr zusammenleben… Und nun war sie einfach so tot? Hilda? Wie war das möglich? Wieso?

Jetzt wurde Teteiyus natürlich klar, warum Laures so derart bekümmert war. Das Wichtigste für ihn, die Frau, die er über alles geliebt hatte, auf die er so viele Jahre lang gewartet hatte, für die er sein Leben riskiert hatte… war tot.

Der Dämonenengel wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr, als dass diese Kerze vor ihm auf dem Tisch einfach ausgehen würde und er nicht länger in Laures' gequältes Gesicht sehen musste.

„Hilda… wieso?", japste er leise.

Laures' Blick glitt über den Boden, als wollte er etwas dort suchen…

Teteiyus glaubte aber, er wollte nur nicht in seine Augen sehen, um nicht noch trauriger zu werden.

„Sie ist gefallen.", erklärte der Dämonenfürst leise und geknickt.

Teteiyus schluckte schwer.

„Laures- Sama…"

„Sie ist eine Klippe hinabgestürzt.", fuhr Laures fort.

„Als sie mich suchte. Sie… hat wohl nicht aufgepasst. Sie ist eben immer so ungeschickt und so tollpatschig. Wäre ich dort gewesen, hätte ich sie gefangen… ich hätte sie an mich gedrückt und hätte ihr ihre Tollpatschigkeit vorgehalten… Und dann wäre alles wieder gut gewesen… Die Sache wäre schnell vergessen gewesen… Hm, aber ich war nicht da. Als sie mich brauchte, war ich nicht da. Schon komisch. Ich werde nie vergessen, dass ich sie nicht gerettet habe, aber wenn ich sie gerettet hätte, wäre es gar nicht so bedeutend gewesen. Ich hätte sie wirklich gerettet, Teteiyus, wenn ich das gewusst hätte… Wenn ich dort gewesen wäre… Sie sah so hilflos aus, dort unten in der Schlucht… Ihr Hals… ihr wunderschöner, zarter Hals war merkwürdig verrenkt… Ich sprach sie an… doch sie sagte kein Wort, obwohl ihre Augen geöffnet waren… In dem Moment wusste ich, dass sie tot war… Nun ja, zu erst verstand ich es nicht. Es hat nur wehgetan. Es hat wehgetan, sie so zu sehen. Glaubst du, sie hat sehr gelitten? Teteiyus?"

Der Dämonenengel konnte nicht an sich halten. Tränen rannen wieder und wieder über sein gerötetes Gesicht.

Laures… Seine Stimme war so… so tot traurig, so abwesend, als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst, als wäre ein Teil von ihm Hilda ins Jenseits gefolgt.

_/Warum? Warum muss das ihm passieren? Was hat er getan? Warum soll er sein Leben lang leiden? Das ist nicht gerecht, das ist einfach nicht gerecht/_

Teteiyus' Tränen flossen ungehindert weiter, sein zierlicher Körper wurde von leichten Schluchzern erschüttert.

_/Laures- Sama… Laures- Sama…! Wie kann ich Euch helfen? Was soll ich sagen, um Euch wenigstens ein wenig Trost zu spenden? Euch So zu sehen, ist grausam/_

„Teteiyus…!"

Der Dämonenengel sah durch den Tränenschleier hindurch, hob den Blick und schaute in das mitgenommene Gesicht seines Herrn.

Dieser streckte eine Hand nach der Wange seines schönen Beraters aus, berührte sie jedoch nicht. Er fuhr nur ganz sanft mit Millimeterabstand darüber, und obwohl Teteiyus nicht berührt wurde, spürte er doch die Wärme, die von der makellosen Hand des Dämonenfürsten ausging. Wie eine laue Sommerbrise, die seine Wange zart streichelte.

Ein befremdendes Kribbeln durchfuhr Teteiyus, als Laures' Hand ihn schließlich ganz behutsam berührte und mit ihr bedächtig über die Wange des Dämonenengels fuhr.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er leise.

„Was hättest du für einen Grund dazu?"

Schweigen.

Allein Teteiyus' leises Weinen verklang an den toten Wänden des Raumes.

„Ich… bin traurig, weil ihr so unendlich betrübt und niedergeschmettert seid.", begann der silberhaarige Dämonenengel wimmernd.

„Wenn ich in Euer Gesicht sehe, spüre ich den Schmerz in Eurem Blick. Und ich schäme mich, weil ich dennoch so froh darüber bin, Euch wieder zu sehen… Das ist nicht richtig. Verzeiht mir… Ihr leidet so sehr, und ich freue mich auch noch, Euch wieder zu treffen. Ich bin so abscheulich, dass ich mich sogar an Eurem Leid ergötze...! Vergebt mir, ich… ich…"

„Schscht, Teteiyus… Das ist in Ordnung. Ich bin dir wegen nichts böse.", flüsterte der Dämonenfürst gutmütig.

„Wegen nichts, hörst du? Du hast nichts getan… Es ist in Ordnung."

Der Dämonenengel schlug die Lider einmal nieder, um den Tränenvorhang loszuwerden und wieder klarer sehen zu können.

Mit trauervollen Augen blickte er zu Laures auf, fast so, wie ein Kind, das sich eben an der Schulter seines Vaters ausgeweint hatte.

Als Laures dieses ergreifende Bild vor sich erblickte, hob er auch seine zweite Hand, um es der anderen gleich zu tun und Teteiyus' andere Wange zu berühren. Mit den Fingern strich er behutsam die Tränen von den leicht geröteten Wangen seines hübschen Beraters.

„Laures- Sama…", stockte dieser mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Schscht!", mahnte Laures liebevoll.

Als wäre sie verhext, erlosch die schwache Flamme der Kerze genau in dem Moment, als sich der Dämonenfürst über Teteiyus beugte und dessen Lippen ganz zart mit den Seinen versiegelte.

Die Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein, verbarg ihre Gestalten.

Einzig ihre Umrisse waren im schwachen Schein des Mondes zu erkennen, während die beiden Dämonen einem innigen Kuss verfielen…

**Kapitel Ende**

So, das war er, der erste Teil.

…

War's schlimm? gg

Wie geht's euch?

Lebt ihr noch?

Na ja, wenn ihr vielleicht doch gern wissen wollt, wie's denn nun weitergeht, und wenn ihr noch lebt, dann schreibt mir doch einfach n' paar Kommis, das schadet nie -°

Oder schreibt mir ne ENS, auch egal.

Übernächste Woche bin ich übrigens weg, ihr habt also ne ganze Zeit lang Ruhe vor mir .-

Also, Adios Amigos!


End file.
